The threat that chemical, biological, and radiological (CBR) warfare agents may be used on military forces and civilian populations is of growing concern. Unfortunately, the modes of action of many CBR warfare agents are not yet well understood, and effective antidotes and treatments, in many cases, have yet to be developed. Thus, there is an immediate need for research to gain a greater understanding of the operation and effects of CBR warfare agents.
The term “toxic substance” as used herein is intended to include toxic or hazardous chemical, biological or radioactive substances, particularly those that may be harmful or fatal in extremely small doses. For example, a single infectious dose of anthrax is believed to be in the range of 10 nanograms, or about 1/100th the size of a single speck of dust. A number of challenges are presented when working with such minute amounts of highly toxic substances. In particular, toxic substance particles are frequently difficult or impossible to see with the naked eye, can become easily airborne and will disperse rapidly in the air if not properly contained. Moreover, such particles can easily become electrostatically charged and will adhere to surfaces, rendering removal and containment even more difficult. While containment and isolation of toxic substances is of paramount concern, at the same time, experiments must be administered with a high degree of precision so that the results are reliable and repeatable. To obtain meaningful results from such experiments, which require exacting procedures and may take many hours to conduct, the containment environment should be as ergonomic as possible and provide all of the tools needed to prepare the materials used in the experiment within easy reach of an operator. These and other problems are solved, at least in part, by embodiments of toxic substance containment and testing systems according to the present invention.